


Take Care Of Yourself, Darling (For Me)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: She feels it coming over her like a cold wave and then its over.





	Take Care Of Yourself, Darling (For Me)

**Author's Note:**

> For the _flashbacks_ square on my Bad Things Happen Bingo card.

As she stands by the door of their home, Qi'ra was putting her cloak when a creeping, skittering little thought suddenly hits her. It comes slowly into her mind like a cold wave, then washes down her spine in the form of a shudder. She stares at her hands as they begin to shake. 

A memory in the form a flashback appears in her mind of Lady Proxima sneering as she raises one hand over another child and Qi'ra stepping in between them to protect the smaller child from the harsh blow.

Qi'ra wishes that the mood would go away as a black haze settles within her.

She can't go into the hideout and work like this where every underling is always watching her and each other, looking for her weaknesses. Waiting for a sign to strike and take the gang from her.

A dark hand gently pulls her away from the door and leads her back into their home to the deeper more protected areas; she's forced to look into Viv's knowing eyes as she gently settles her on a plush couch.

"Come darling. You're no good to anyone if you don't take care of yourself."

"I don't want to talk about it, Viv."

"I wasn't asking you too, darling. Only that you take care of yourself. For me."

Viv settles Qi'ra's favorite blankets around her before disappearing to another part of the house.


End file.
